


Only I Didn't Say Fudge

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "I brought someone."No sooner than Declan spoke the words, the front door to the Barns slammed in his face.





	

"I brought someone."

 

No sooner than Declan spoke the words, the front door to the Barns slammed in his face.

 

"Ronan!" Even through the wood, he recognized Parrish's voice.

 

"I didn't give him permission to--"

 

"Declan has every right to bring his girlfriend to Christmas, Ro." For being trailer trash, the kid had sense. Loath as he was to admit it, Declan had no doubt that his brother had chosen well. "If you can bring me, he can bring Girlfriend."

 

"He was s'posed to bring Matthew."

 

"Matthew is driving himself," Parrish pointed out, saintly patient. "He'll be here in a few hours."

 

"That's not--" An indignant squawk, and Ronan hissed, " _Opal_!"

 

It was, in fact, Opal who opened to door to Declan once more, saying in her baby-raven croak of a voice, "He's not angry." Then she shrugged her narrow shoulders. "You know how he is."

 

Though they had met on a few occasions, Declan doubted he would ever _not_ be thoroughly taken with Ronan's tiny dream girl. Nodding, Declan beckoned to where his Volvo was parked before he stepped into the old farmhouse, leaving the door ajar.

 

Leaning against the back of the old leather sofa, an arm draped too-casually around Parrish's shoulders, Ronan sneered, "So what's her name?"

 

Keeping his voice as cool as he could manage, Declan replied, "You already know his name."

 

Though Parrish gave a slight, startled smile one dusty brow lifted high, Ronan's eyes went saucer-wide, and he gasped, " _What_?"

 

"I said," Declan repeated, "you already know his--"

 

He was cut off when Opal chirped a greeting and stood aside when his date stepped into the house.

 

"Surprised?" His voice smoke-rough and his grin straight-razor sharp, Jiang stepped forward, heavy boots _thunk_ ing heavily against the wooden floor as he moved to loop one possessive arm around Declan's hips.

 

Though Parrish looked surprisingly pleased and Opal didn't seem to care in the slightest, Ronan, for his part, simply said, " _Holy fuck_."

 

"Pretty much, yeah." Grabbing at Declan's silken tie, Jiang leaned up to press a kiss to a deep violet bruise lingering just beneath the starched collar of Declan's shirt, his dark eyes meeting Ronan's in challenge as his lips brushed purpled flesh.

 

Even as Opal settled on the sofa and Adam smothered a flustered smile against his shoulder, Ronan muttered again, " ** _Holy fuck_**."

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested some D/Jiang, and given the upcoming holiday, I was inspired. I've always liked the idea of Declan coming out by showing up with Jiang on his arm for Christmas at the Barns. I think it makes for a really precious mental image, don't you think?
> 
> Also, the title is a quote from A Christmas Story. I watch it every year, about twenty times :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
